30 Days with my Boyfriend
by Acetonperoxid
Summary: 30 short stories about Bronzeshipping, based on the 30 Day OTP Challenge. A lot of fluff and lovey-dovey. Please note: there won't be a chapter everyday. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Holding Hands

Day 01 - Holding hands

Mariku buried his hands in his pockets. "Stop that," he muttered and sped up his steps, as if he tried to shake off Malik. Malik stopped and pressed his lips together. "Idiot," he cat-called at Mariku, then turned on his heel and went back home. The desire to spend the day with Mariku was gone. If Mariku wasn't willing to show that they belonged together, he would make it easy for him and stay away from him.

He banged the door behind himself. Malik took a deep breath. He calmed himself and felt the disappointment taking over. He had known, it would be difficult with Mariku, but he could at least try to show some affection. After all, he did everything for Mariku. Malik looked at his hands and clenched them into fists. He hadn't demanded anything impossible from Mariku, had he?

Mariku gazed after Malik and sighed. He had known immediately, it was a bad idea. No matter what he did, in the end he would make Malik unhappy. He had this doubtful talent of doing everything wrong related to Malik. Even if he meant well, in the end it was just wrong. They argued often and Mariku felt like he became more and more a burden to Malik. Why was he still here? He couldn't understand what Malik saw in him and why he hadn't chased him to hell already. Mariku looked at his hands and clenched them into fists. It was just a little thing, he had asked of him.

Later, as Mariku came home, Malik gave him the go-by. Malik cleaned, it was one of his quirks. When he was angry, he cleaned the whole flat. Their home had never been messy lately. "That was really childish," Mariku said, as he watched Malik scrubbing the bathroom floor. Malik said nothing, but Mariku noticed how he tensed his jaw. Mariku left him alone and went to the kitchen. Shards of broken plates lay in the trash. Why did he have to twist the knife in the wound? He sat down at the table. Despite his feelings for Malik, he was too proud to truly admit them. He should be happy, but all he did was to destroy his own happiness.

Malik didn't speak to him for the rest of the day. He just gave him bitter glances. Mariku was used to them. They had already been in this situation too often, and again, he thought of leaving. Malik deserved better, but in the end he stayed by his side. He couldn't bear the thought of leaving him.

Malik turned off the TV, without regard for Mariku, and went to bed. Mariku followed him. He never knew how he should act in this kind of situation. He switched off the lights and lay himself down next to Malik. Mariku stared at his back. In the dark, he couldn't make out any details, but he still saw the scars, standing out white from the dark skin. He owed them his existence. He was alive, thanks to something Malik hated. Their relationship had always been ill-fated.

He gently stroked Malik's back. Malik winced and turned around. "Stop it!" He hated it, when someone touched his scars.

"Malik…" But Malik turned his head to the side. "Malik." Suddenly he grabbed Malik's wrist and pressed his arm between them on the mattress. Surprised Malik looked at him. Mariku interlaced their fingers together. His heart raced with excitement. Silently they starred at their hands.

"It's okay for me, as long as we are alone," Mariku whispered, "to begin with at least."

"You're such an idiot", said Malik, but Mariku saw the smile on his face. He closed his eyes and squeezed Malik's hand. Small steps to happiness.


	2. Cuddling Somewhere

Day 02 – Cuddling somewhere

"I hate it here!" Malik crossed his arms. "That was the stupidest, dumbest, stupidest, dumbest idea you've ever had."

"You were really thrilled when I suggested it." objected Mariku and straightened his cap.

"I didn't know it would be so damn cold here!"

"Snow is cold."

"I hate snow!" Mariku sighed. Perhaps it would have been better if they would have gone to the beach instead. He had really thought a couple of days just for them, alone in a mountain cabin, surrounded by nothing but snow, would be romantic. At least Malik had the same opinion until recently.

"Come on, Malik." He wanted to hug him, but Malik pushed him away.

"Don't touch me! I want to go home!"

"We won't be picked up until Sunday."

Malik stomped his foot angrily and stirred up some fresh snow. "Then I'll go home by myself!" He turned around and started walking.

"Malik, this is madness." Mariku called after him.

Malik just showed him the middle finger and went the path downhill unperturbed. Mariku glanced at their bags, standing in front of the door, rolled his eyes and then followed Malik. He couldn't leave him alone.

Suddenly Malik gave a surprised yelp and the next thing Mariku saw was his friend, losing his balance and tumbling a few feet down the path. Mariku began to run, and almost slipped himself, but he could keep his balance. When he reached Malik, he got on his knees beside him. Malik had his arms stretched to the side, his face was partly covered with snow, and he didn't look very happy. "I hate it here!" Mariku helped him to his feet and gently wiped the snow off. Supported by Mariku, Malik limped back to the hut.

Mariku pushed the door open. The heat inside was burning on his cold skin. He sat Malik on the sofa, took their bags into the cabin and closed the door.

"I'll make you some tea," he told Malik and pulled his cap from his head. "You should get out of your wet clothes." He hung his jacket on the hook and looked up at Malik, who had again crossed his arms in front of his chest and pouted.

As Mariku returned with the tea, Malik was still sulking, but at least he had taken off his jacket and gloves. He handed the cup to Malik and then picked up his clothes. "I'm cold," complained Malik.

"I'll see if I can find some blankets." Mariku put up the blankets from the bed and found two more in the closet. He wrapped up Malik in blankets like a cocoon. "Alright," Mariku smiled, "that should keep you warm. Are you hungry?" Malik shook his head. "Okay," he leaned over and kissed him on the forehead, "I'm going to put our stuff in the closet now."

He hadn't even begun when Malik called for him again. "I'm cold."

"I don't have any more blankets. Do you want to sit next to the heater?"

"I'm cold." repeated Malik. He had his head turned to the side slightly.

"I ..." But then it dawned on him what Malik truly wanted. With a small smile on his lips, he sat down next to Malik, who raised his blankets to let Mariku slip into his "cocoon". Mariku put his arms around Malik, who clung to him. "Better?" Malik nodded in response and closed his eyes.


	3. Gaming

Day 03 - Gaming

"I can't watch any longer," wailed Mariku.

"Then stop looking," Malik hissed back.

"What you are doing is hurting me physically."

"Oh please, you don't even know what that means."

Mariku took a deep breath. "Give me the controller."

"No!"

"This is abuse!"

"Fuck you!"

"I'll do it if you give me the controller in exchange." Mariku stood up from the couch and sat next to Malik on the floor. "Give it to me."

"Fuck you."

"If you give me the controller." Malik grabbed the second controller, which was on the floor and slammed it powerfully in Mariku's lap. Mairku's face contorted with pain. "Oh fuck, I won't fuck anyone today. Damn, that hurts."

"Shut up!"

"What am I supposed to do with it anyway?" He held up the controller. "Are you challenging me?"

"If you'll shut up then, yes."

Skeptical Mariku looked at his friend as if he had lost his mind. "You're going to lose."

"You're just scared."

Mariku straightened himself. "Okay, but let's make this a bit more interesting. Who loses, has to take off his clothes. One piece after another."

"And then?"

"Then you have to run around naked for the rest of the day."

"We will see? Bring it on!"

"You should stop watching these American shows." Grinning Mariku shook his head. "Now give me your controller."

"Why?"

"I'm Player 1."

Annoyed Malik looked at Mariku. "You can't be serious!"

"I am, now come on."

Malik rolled his eyes. "You're such a freak." He swapped controller with Mariku.

"Time to beat you up."

The first fight was over quickly. Mariku beat Malik's character almost without resistance into the ground. "Don't think I have regards for you, just because I fuck you," he said with a smile while Malik took off a sock. He could hardly wait to see Malik walking around naked for the rest of the day. The smile turned into a grin. They would have a lot of fun today.

In the second battle, he defeated Malik again and the next sock left his foot.

In the next fight Malik showed an amazing defense and won by a nose. "Every dog has his day." Mariku grinned at Malik, who just stared grimly at the screen. And in the next fight he defeated Mariku again. "You are quite lucky sometimes." Malik only made a snarky sound. His fingers clenched around the controller. He shot a glance at Mariku and started grinning. He'd knock him off his perch.

Shirt, pants, and then he slammed the controller on the floor.

"You're breaking it," chuckled Malik, and Mariku gave him a dirty look.

"How did you do that?"

"Maybe it was just luck." Malik's grin broadened and he put his controller aside.

"You were just mucking around with me the whole time, admit it." Malik began to laugh. He leaned forward and pressed Mariku on the floor.

"Yes," Malik replied, letting his finger slide along the waistband of Mariku's shorts. He grinned at Mariku. "Now get undressed, Sweetheart."


	4. On A Date

Day 04 – On A Date

Malik linked arms with Mariku and snuggled up to him. "Okay, what do you want to do first? Roller coaster? Or roller coaster? Or maybe the roller coaster?" Mariku asked.

"First of all, I want ice cream."

"It's eight o'clock in the morning."

"So what? It's never too early for ice cream." They had driven two hours to get to the amusement park and even if Mariku had grumbled, because he had to get up so early, he could never deny any of Malik's requests. He wasn't mad enough to even try it.

"But then it's time for the roller coaster!"

"Why are you so eager?"

"I need something to wake me up. It's eight o'clock in the morning!"

"I thought the quickie would have been enough." Malik grinned.

"The drive was tiring." Mariku replied, also grinning.

Malik leaned close to Mariku's ear. "Do you want again?"

"Are you asking me this for real?"

"But first buy me ice cream."

"Anything you want, honey." They strolled through the park, which was still quite empty. It was during the week, and so they were almost spared of children. Some families were already in the park though.

"What do you want?"

"Strawberry and vanilla."

"The strawberry and vanilla mix, please, and vanilla."

"Oh cotton candy. It is blue!"

"And cotton candy." He handed Malik his ice cream cone and carried his own together with the cotton candy.

Malik licked his ice cream gleefully while he admired the attractions with wide eyes. He had never been to an amusement park before and felt like a kid again. Malik snacked on cotton candy and grabbed Mariku's hand as he had finished his ice cream.

"Alight, which roller coaster first?" asked Mariku. His fingers were sticky and he tried to wipe them on his clothes.

"I think I'm sick," wailed Malik.

"I told you; too much sugar in the morning isn't good." Malik let go of Marikus's hand and sat down on a bench.

"Will you fetch me a drink?"

Mariku leaned down and kissed Malik. His lips were sticky. "I'll be right back."

He came back with a bottle of water, handed it to Malik and sat down next to him. Malik drank the bottle half empty and leaned back. "Are you feeling better?"

"A little, yes." Malik stretched himself and took another sip.

"Fine, what do you want to do? Before the queues get longer..."

"That one!" He pointed to the other side of the road.

"That one?" Mariku asked with a critical look.

"Are you afraid?" Malik grinned.

"Definitely not." Mariku pulled Malik to his feet and took the bottle from him. He drank it and threw it in the trash. Mariku straightened himself and stared at the building in front of him: a ghost train.

"Come on, Mariku." Malik grabbed his hand and pulled him to the entrance.

"Aren't you usually sitting in a car, or something?"

"No, you have to walk through for yourself." Joyful, he pushed open the door to the house of horrors. Only Mariku didn't look happy at all.

It was dark and Mariku's heart was thumping like mad. He was glad, he held Malik's hand. Malik screamed and then laughed while Mariku was only a step away from a panic attack. He regretted having eaten the ice cream. When was this finally over?

The dim light flickered and then went out completely. Mariku felt a cold breath on his cheek. Malik suddenly let go of his hand. "Malik?" hissed Mariku. "Malik, damn it." But Malik said nothing. Mariku tried to locate him in the darkness. He didn't dare to move or reach out for Malik. "Malik! Malik!" He wiped the sweat from his forehead. As something touched him on the shoulder he yelled in panic. Then he heard Malik's laughter in front of him. "You bastard!" Something touched him again, but if Malik was in front of him, whose hand was on his shoulder? The light flickered again and in the mirror on the wall, Mariku could see who was touching him. She was pale and too skinny for her dress. Her long black hair hung in her face and her fingernails were more like claws. Screaming Mariku broke free and clung to Malik, who shook with laughter. Again, the light went out and the woman was gone when it came back on.

Malik blinked against the sun as they left the house of horrors and wiped the tears from his cheeks. Mariku clung to his arm so hard that it hurt, but it didn't bother him. It was worth the pain. "I didn't know, you can be so cute," he chuckled.

"Shut up," Mariku hissed at him.

"Oh come on, that was funny!"

"Fuck you."

Malik paused and touched Mariku on the cheek. He stretched a little and kissed him. "I'll protect you."

"I hate you."

Malik kissed his friend again. "I love you too. And now I want a lollipop."

"Go buy one yourself." grumbled Mariku. He was still angry because Malik made fun of him. He hated horror. He hated, hated, HATED it!

Malik grinned. "But not that kind of lollipop…"


	5. Kissing

Day 05 - Kissing

His lips were soft. They tasted like vanilla, at least kind of, but maybe that was just his imagination. His heart raced with excitement and he felt this pleasant tingling sensation in his stomach. But it was not only in his stomach; it ran through his whole body. He put his arms around Malik and pressed his body against his own. He would never let him go. Malik's mouth opened willingly for his tongue. He rubbed his tongue against Malik's and felt a shiver going through his body. His whole body was going crazy since they started kissing. His hand brushed underneath Malik's shirt and he gently stroked over his skin. Was this how love felt? It was wonderful. He was already addicted to Malik, just after one kiss.

Mariku's lips were rough and dry, but that didn't bother Malik. He had waited so long. He had assumed, it would never happen, but now here he was, in Mariku's arms and his lips on his own. He was nervous; he could feel the nervousness down to his fingertips. As Mariku hugged him, he got goose bumps. Their tongues caressed each other. He fondled Mariku's hair. His whole body was overflowing with emotions. It felt like his heart would jump out of his chest any moment, just because Mariku kissed him.

When they broke the kiss, they looked at each other silently. Mariku stroked Malik's cheek. His lips glistened wet. Malik wanted to say something, but no sound left his throat. His throat felt constricted. He leaned forward and kissed Mariku again. He never wanted to stop.


	6. Wearing each other's clothes

Day 06 - Wearing each other's clothes

Malik frowned. Something about Mariku seemed odd to him. He looked like he always did, but something was bothering Malik. "What?" asked Mariku and put the milk back in the fridge.

"Is that my shirt...?"

Mariku looked at his shirt and dragged on the fabric. "Could be, I was in a hurry this morning. I just grabbed something that was lying there." He noticed Malik's slightly disapproving look. "What? You've always wear my clothes."

"But I'm always careful! You damage it."

Mariku raised his eyebrows. "I? May I remind you of my really nice white sweater I had to throw away because someone had poured tomato sauce over it? Or two of my best jeans, which now have holes?"

"Accidents, not my fault." Malik defended himself.

"And I damage your stuff on purpose?" Mariku asked with a grin. Malik pressed his lips together and seemed to search for an answer. The ringing of the phone redeemed Malik from his unpleasant situation. Mariku gazed after him, shaking his head. This boy...

* * *

"Well, do you feel comfortable in my sweater?" Mariku asked when he came home and saw Malik sitting on the couch.

"Its mine." said Malik angrily.

"Just because you constantly wear it, doesn't make it yours." He sat down on the couch next to Malik. "But that's okay, because you're my friend. I love you and I share my stuff with you." Malik put his head in Mariku's lap and Mariku stroked his hair. "Even my underwear. And I won't blame you, when you damage it."

Malik raised an eyebrow. "Your underwear?"

"Yes, even my underwear."

"Good."

"Good?"

"I wear it."


End file.
